


Only the blue flavor

by ReptileRuler



Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [6]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Allergies, Elite Trainees, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Pre-Canon, Rashes, Zim dislikes being coddled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileRuler/pseuds/ReptileRuler
Summary: A bully pours soda over Zim's head, and it turns out to be bad for his skin.Febuwhump 2021 DAY 6: ALT 8: allergies
Relationships: The Almighty Tallest & Zim
Series: PRaZ FebuWhump [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Only the blue flavor

“You get rashes from  _ soda?”  _

Zim looked down at his knees. The chair was too large for him and his legs were folded up and tilted to the left, a very informal posture, but he was in too much pain to care.

“Only the blue flavor. Only at skin contact. This is nothing-! Ohh, it hurts!”

Red and Purple shared a glance. Truthfully, they’d rather not have to talk to the smallest of their Elite squad, but the Commander had ordered them to return Zim to camp when he started developing ugly rashes in the middle of the training mission. 

“Wait, skin contact? You poured soda over yourself?” Red raised an antenna.

“Pfff, no, of course not”, Zim waved him off while his other hand still rubbed at his swollen skin, “Elite Whoopee poured soda over me.”

“Really…” Red trailed off, something dark in his eyes.

Zim didn’t notice the shift in atmosphere. He winced and kept poking the rashed-up patches on his skin. It covered the top of his head and much of his face in angry, dark splotches. In a few places, he’d even started bleeding.

Irkens weren’t supposed to have allergies to their own foodstuffs. The universe was big, and full of foreign substances that could damage their skin or organs. But, Irken soda? An allergic reaction to  _ that  _ meant that something was wrong. An error in the genetic engineering, or the PAK’s ability to protect the host. And things that are wrong, should be reported.

Zim winced when something cool touched his rash. He looked up, into Purple’s deep, serious eyes. 

“Healing goo”, Purple said curtly.

“I can rub it in myself”, Zim said, jutting out his little chin.

“Sure, but I’m already doing it.”

It was really all Whoopee’s fault. If he hadn’t been such a bully, Zim’s allergy wouldn’t be a problem - in fact it was such a minor defect that it pretty much meant nothing at all. In a sort of silent agreement, Red and Purple decided to make sure this never happened again.

Zim whined when the good started drying on him, kick-starting the healing process and in turn making him even more itchy. While he loved to be independent, he was also way too whiny when he was mildly uncomfortable. Little idiot.

“Just put up with it for a little longer”, Purple murmured. Behind him, Red had started pacing. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be slightly too protective of the shorter squad members. Again, hardly anything worth reporting. A personality trait, more than anything, really.

“I hate it. I could be out there fighting right now!”, Zim muttered, “I’m going to make him pay. I shall buy all the soda from the café, and drown him in a tub full of delicious sugar water. No one shall dare to hurt Zim ever again.”

Purple glanced back, and caught sight of Red’s furious eyes on them. “I don’t think you’ll have to do anything,” he said.

Zim’s head was covered in goo now, which made him look a little silly, and a little cute. The second Purple leaned back, Zim was back to itching his scalp.

“Don’t”, Purple sighed and took hold of Zim’s wrists. Magenta eyes glared into his. 

“Don’t tell  _ me  _ what to do. I want to go back to training now!”

“Uh-huh. You can do that once the rashes are gone. The Commander won’t let you do anything while you look like this, anyway.”

Zim opened his mouth to argue.

“We’ll wait here with you until then”, Red chimed in.

Zim closed his mouth.


End file.
